Shades of Blue
by Persephone Kore
Summary: Sequel to Imposition. Conflicting color senses.


_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. The characters and universe involved belong to Marvel Comics. No material profit to me is intended or expected as a result of this story. _

Note: This story is a sequel to "Imposition." If you don't remember "Imposition," I encourage you to read it, but don't worry too much; there's a summary of the crucial points several paragraphs in, although I left out the fish sandwich. Essentially, Aliya's ghost is sharing Domino's brain. There we go.

**Shades of Blue  
by Persephone**

*****

~Do you, by any chance, own any articles of clothing that are neither black nor purple?~ 

Domino rolled her eyes, shut her closet door, and threw the selected outfit on the bed. The door swung quietly open again, and she eyed it askance. ~A few.~ It made her nervous when Aliya started talking to her with Nate in the room. She was going to have to tell him, but....

"You didn't get the door shut all the way." 

"I noticed that, Nathan, thank you very much. Why don't you close it for me?" A very slightly brighter flare of yellow, and the door closed again. 

She got the distinct feeling Aliya had just done some sort of telepathic equivalent of eye-rolling.

"Lazy this morning?" 

"I notice I'm the one getting dressed, and you're the one still lying in bed."

"Do I have to let you get dressed?"

"Well...."

*****

~I'm serious, you know. This is very monotonous.~

Nathan was long gone, and Domino was still not dressed because his dead wife had gotten snapped into her brain when his mothers yanked him back into his, and was now criticizing her color preferences.

~It suits me.~

~So would some other colors.~

~Like? What would you rather I be wearing, Aliya?~

~Oh, let's see. Blue, green, brown -- there is an entire visible light spectrum, you know!~

~Aliya.~ Domino sighed deeply and walked over to the mirror. ~LOOK at me. I do not look the way you remember looking. I repeat, black and purple suit me.~ Skin that went beyond pale. Midnight-black hair. Dark purple eyes. Weird dark spot over one of them as if all her melanin had crawled into a few square inches of skin. 

~Hmph. Nice figure, by the way. You could wear any color. ...On second thought, no yellows. You'd look jaundiced. Bluer greens, however, could work.~ 

~I did not invite you into my brain to critique my wardrobe! I like dark. And I am not going to wear Clan Chosen colors.~ 

~Obviously. I have identified five articles of clothing that _aren't_ dark, and they're all white or ivory.~ 

~I know there's a red shirt back here _somewhere_....~ She almost never wore it, but when she pulled it out she almost wondered why. Brilliant deep red silk, almost liquid as she shook it out and let the silver shot through it catch the light. 

Oh, that was why. Too conspicuous.

~Bright Lady.~ Aliya sounded pained. ~You have _Stryfe's_ color sense.~

~Hey, it's not dark! -- Although I have NEVER worn anything as gaudy as what Stryfe routinely shows up in.~ 

~Have you considered... for instance... blue?~ The tone fell somewhere between exasperation, laughter, and desperation. ~There's quite a range, you know. You could even wear navy.~

~It wouldn't go with my eyes,~ Domino replied sarcastically, then located and put on the black pants from the outfit she'd thrown on the bed. After a moment's contemplation of the shirt, she put it away and slipped the red one on instead. Give everybody a shock. 

~Midnight blue would work well. Or maybe a streak....~

~Midnight blue wouldn't even show UP in my hair.~

~Of course not. I suppose subtlety could work -- but I was thinking perhaps electric blue.~

Domino paused and peered thoughtfully into the mirror. ~Hmm.~

*****

Nathan looked up when she came back in late in the afternoon, and did a double-take. "Dom? Your hair?"

She snorted. "At least you notice."

"There's a thin, bright blue streak in it. How could I MISS it?" He blinked and shook his head. "Very pretty, but what brought it on?"

Deep breath and bite the bullet. "You're not going to believe this...."

*****


End file.
